Dark Passion Play
by yuna-shadows
Summary: Quand on aime on est prêt à tout, même devenir l'esclave sexuel d'un Malfoy.
1. Chapter 1

**« ****Dark Passion Play ****»**

**Rating: **M, toujours.

**Pairing: **Harry/Draco

**Disclamer: **Rien n'est à moi sauf ce qui est à moi...

BoNnE lEcTuRe...

**Résumé: **Quand on aime on est prêt à tout, même devenir l'esclave sexuel d'un Malfoy.

**oOo…oOo**

Harry s'allongea dans son lit, encore recouvert d'une fine pellicule de sueur, le cœur affolé et le corps épuisé. En sortant du lit de Malfoy en plein milieu de la nuit, il s'était dépêché de remonter à son dortoir pour que personne ne puisse le surprendre. Il n'arriverait certainement pas à se rendormir maintenant, comme chaque soir où Draco lui ordonnait de venir. Harry ne savait pas pourquoi il faisait cela, pourtant il s'obstinait à obéir aux ordres pervers du blond. Il lui faisait faire toute sorte de chose bizarre et excitante à la fois. Harry se prenait au jeu le temps d'une nuit, voire de quelques heures, puis lorsque Draco en avait finit avec lui, il le jetait hors de sa chambre.

Le soleil apparut timidement derrière une horde de nuages. Harry n'avait pas fermé l'œil de sa courte nuit. Il observa la lumière s'étaler dans le dortoir puis se décida enfin à se lever. Il prit une douche rapide, enlevant toute trace de la nuit précédente, et se rendit dans la salle commune. Quelque minute plus tard, Ron et Hermione le rejoignirent et tout trois partirent petit-déjeuner dans la grande salle. Sur le chemin les deux meilleurs amis d'Harry s'inquiétèrent de son état.

**- Ca va Harry ? Tu as l'air fatigué.** S'enquit Hermione.

**- Oui ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai juste passé une mauvaise nuit.** Mentit Harry.

**- C'est encore à cause de ta cicatrice…** Murmura Ron en se rapprochant de son ami.

Harry hocha la tête. A ce moment là, Malfoy et sa bande apparurent. Le blond arborait un rictus ironique. Harry baissa la tête. Ron et Hermione ne remarquèrent rien car ils s'étaient évadés dans leurs pensées, essayant surement de trouver une solution à ce problème inexistant. Harry se sentait mal de ne pas leur dire la vérité. Mais il ne pouvait décemment par leur dire qu'il était l'esclave sexuel de Draco Malfoy depuis maintenant un mois. Même s'ils étaient ses meilleurs amis, ils ne comprendraient probablement pas et le prendraient pour un détraqué. Harry n'avait pas envie de cela. D'ailleurs Malfoy le tuerait si quelqu'un d'autre était au courant de leur relation.  
>Harry s'assit à la table des Gryffondors, un somptueux petit-déjeuner se dévoila à tous les élèves.<p>

**- Harry tu ne manges pas ?** Demanda Ron la bouche pleine.

**- Je n'ai pas très faim.**

**- Ca fait un mois que tu n'as pas très faim Harry…** s'énerva Hermione.

**- Tu ne vas pas bouder toute cette nourriture Harry ! **s'exclama le rouquin, les yeux émerveillés s'étalant sur la totalité des mets.

Harry haussa les épaules. Tout ça lui importait peu. La seule chose qui comptait pour lui était le regard de Malfoy braquait sur lui. Ses yeux brûlant comme la glace le transperçaient de toute part. Il se sentait comme paralysé, la faim disparaissait, ainsi que la fatigue, son esprit se figeait et son cœur s'arrêtait momentanément de battre. Plus rien n'avait d'importance. Il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, Harry était complètement sous le charme du redoutable blond aux yeux couleurs de tempête.

**- Harry! Harry… ouuuh ouuuh Harry!**

Harry se sentit secoué par son meilleur ami.

- **On va être en retard en cours dépêche toi ! Surtout que Cheveux Gras nous fait jamais de cadeau.**  
>Harry et Ron partirent en courant. Ils arrivèrent juste au moment ou Rogue allait fermer la porte. Le professeur leur lança un regard acerbe. Tous deux s'assirent à une table au fond de la salle. Harry avait une pleine vue sur le dos de Malfoy et ne s'empêchait pas de le reluquer. Sous sa robe de sorcier, il pouvait imaginer son dos musclé à la peau laiteuse, la cambrure de ses reins, ses fesses légèrement bombées, ses fines jambes athlétiques… Malfoy se retourna d'un coup, comme s'il savait que quelqu'un l'observait. Leurs yeux se scellèrent en un regard intense. Une lutte invisible commença. Harry était absorbé dans le tourbillon argenté des yeux de son adversaire. Draco, trop fier, ne lâcherait pas.<p>

- **Monsieur Potter…** Persifla Rogue.  
>Harry fut contraint de détourner son regard pour se retrouver face à une masse noire devant lui. Il cligna plusieurs fois des paupières, l'air abasourdit.<p>

**- Votre tête inexpressive de Calmar m'informe que vous n'avez encore rien comprit à mon cours. Est-ce si inintéressant pour vous Mr Potter…** Commenta le professeur Rogue d'un ton cassant.  
>Tous les Serpentards rigolèrent. Harry fulminait intérieurement.<p>

**- Effectivement, votre cours présente peu d'intérêt pour moi.**

**- Votre insolence vous coûtera deux heures de retenues ce soir après le repas.**

La rage d'Harry était telle que son visage devint rouge.

**- Bien joué Harry !** S'exclama Ron.

**- Non j'crois pas…**

Le cours se termina dans la colère, comme toujours.  
>- <strong>Harry, tu n'aurais pas dû<strong>. Le sermonna Hermione.

-** Je n'ai pas besoin de tes discours moraux ! **S'emportant Harry. Son amie n'eut pas le temps de s'excuser qu'il était déjà loin.

- **Que ce passe t'il en ce moment avec Harry ? Je ne le comprends plus.**

**- J'sais pas.** Dis Ron pour toute réponse.

Harry s'était réfugié dans un couloir désert du 7ème étage. Il s'adossa contre un mur et se laissa glisser. A cet instant même, ce qu'il désirait plus que tout était de se retrouver dans les bras de Draco. Même si celui-ci se moquait de lui, même si cela ne signifiait rien à ses yeux, Harry se sentait vivre durant ces quelques petites heures.  
>Il se rendit compte qu'il avait séché le cours du professeur Binns. Il se rendit à l'infirmerie prétextant un mal de tête.<p>

**- C'est votre cicatrice ?** demanda Pomfresh.

**- Je crois. **

Dés lors qu'il parlait de sa cicatrice, tout le monde le croyait et n'osait rien dire. Harry se servait souvent de cette excuse.

**- Voilà, buvez ça et reposez vous. **

**- Merci.**

Harry s'allongea et laissa ses pensées vagabonder. Il s'assoupit jusqu'à ce qu'il entende des voix chuchoter à coté de lui.

**- Pourquoi ne nous a-t-il rien dit ?**

** - J'sais pas Herm'. Il nous dit plus rien en ce moment.**

**- C'est bien ça le problème ! Parle lui toi.**

** - Hey pourquoi moi !**

** - Par ce que !**

Harry cligna des yeux et s'étira.

**- Vous ne pourriez pas parler moins fort tout les deux ? Vous m'avez réveillé. **

**- Oh désolé Harry. Mais il est midi… faudrait aller manger.**

**- Ron ! **

**- Beh quoi j'ai faim moi.**

Harry se leva et les suivit jusqu'à la grande salle, répondant à leurs questions soit en haussant les épaules, soit en prononçant un 'hum' bref.  
>L'après midi passa étonnamment vite. Trop vite, car les heures se succédaient rapidement, s'approchant de sa retenue avec Rogue.<br>Au dîner il n'avala presque rien. Il se rendit aux cachots, en trainant d'abord dans les couloirs, retardant sa torture.

**- Mr Potter… entrez !**

Harry stoppa net lorsqu'il aperçu Draco assis au bureau de son parrain.

**- Dépêchez vous Potter ! Au plus vous tardez au plus vous resterez ici. Allez donc récurez les fonds de chaudrons sales !**

Harry détestait Rogue, détestait ce cours, détestait cette salle et détestait se retrouver ridiculiser devant Malfoy.  
>Il attrapa un chaudron crasseux et commença à le nettoyer.<p>

**- Allons du nerf Potter… **Se moqua Draco.

Puis il s'approcha de lui, collant son corps au sien, et murmura dans son oreille :

**- Tu m'excites en homme à tout faire… Rejoins-moi dans ma chambre quand t'as fini.**

Harry déglutis et ne dit mot. Malfoy avait le don de lui mettre les nerfs en compote.

Dix heures du soir sonnaient quand Harry finit sa retenue avec Rogue. Il se dirigea jusqu'à la chambre de préfet de Draco et attendit. Il avait envie d'entrer, mais sa raison le poussait à faire demi-tour. Il se retourna pour partir, puis se ravisa et donna le mot de passe.  
>Il se retrouva dans une chambre seulement éclairée par quelques bougies. Son regard s'attarda sur le lit où étaient disposés des objets de forme phallique ainsi qu'un vêtement en cuir. Au milieu se tenait un morceau de parchemin. Harry y distingua l'écriture de Draco. <em><strong>« Enfile ça ! Et sensuellement, je t'observe. »<strong>_

**oOo…oOo**

**Dites moi ce que vous en pensez svp**


	2. Chapter 2

**« ****Dark Passion Play ****»**

**Rating: **M, toujours.

**Pairing: **Harry/Draco

**Disclamer: **Rien n'est à moi sauf ce qui est à moi...

**Remerciements : **Merci à ptitcoeurfragile, lise261, Tittounnette59, petit-dragon 50, RaikyxD, Vampyse et Blue brebie pour toutes vos reviews !

BoNnE lEcTuRe...

**Résumé: **Quand on aime on est prêt à tout, même devenir l'esclave sexuel d'un Malfoy.

**oOo…oOo**

Harry resta interdit quelques secondes devant la demande de Draco. Que faire ? Obéir au fantasme de son bourreau sexuel ou s'enfuir en courant ? Après une courte hésitation Harry décida de satisfaire le fantasme pervers de son amant. Il reposa la lettre sur le lit et jeta un coup d'œil pour essayer d'apercevoir Malfoy. En vain, la pièce était trop sombre et il n'arrivait pas à distinguer une seule ombre suspecte. Il se doutait que Draco l'observait. Il entreprit alors de déboutonner lentement sa chemise qu'il fit ensuite glisser au sol. Il déboutonna le bouton de son pantalon puis s'attarda sur sa braguette qu'il descendit doucement. Son pantalon tomba à ses chevilles. Il s'en débarrassa d'un mouvement de pied expert. Il était quasiment nu, l'air penaud, se demandant s'il fallait qu'il enlève son boxer ou non. Finalement il le fit glisser et l'envoya rejoindre ses autres vêtements éparpillés sur le sol. Il enfila ensuite la tenue de cuir que Draco avait préparée pour lui. C'était un pantalon qui moulait parfaitement la forme de ses fesses ainsi que son sexe. Harry se dit que Draco avait vraiment des idées étranges parfois. Son habit ainsi enfilé il attendit que Malfoy se décide enfin à faire son apparition.

**-Je ne vais pas camper ici toute la nuit…** Dit-il, espérant que Draco se montre. Et ce fut le cas. Il sorti d'un recoin de la chambre, assez peu éclairé pour que Harry n'ai pu le voir.

**-Pourtant tu es très sexy dans cette tenue**… avoua Draco.

Les joues d'Harry prirent une teinte cramoisie. Il se sentait un peu ridicule dans cet accoutrement avec Draco qui le dévisageait.

**-Ah bon.** Réussit seulement à répondre le brun.

Draco lui tournait autour, comme un félin autour de sa proie. Ses yeux couleur orage dévoraient le corps d'Harry qui se sentait mal à l'aise. Draco s'approcha enfin de lui, collant son corps contre le sien.

**-Ne joues pas au prude, je sais comment tu peux être dépravé quand tu le veux…**Lui murmura le brun tout près de son oreille.

Harry ne bougeait plus. Son corps, tendu comme un piquet, attendait les ordres de son amant. Draco passa derrière lui et pressa son bassin contre les fesses d'Harry. Le brun pouvait déjà sentir l'érection du blond. Son corps fut parcouru d'un long frisson, ce qui n'échappa pas à Draco.

**-Je vois que tu es impatient…**susurra t-il au creux de son oreille.

Harry frissonna à nouveau. Comment Malfoy pouvait-il lui faire perdre ses moyens à ce point ? Cela était une question qu'Harry devrait résoudre, mais plus tard. Pour l'instant son esprit ne pouvait donner sens à cette question car il était trop occupé à se concentrer sur ce que les mains de Draco faisaient. En effet celles-ci s'aventuraient dangereusement vers son sexe comprimé dans cet étroit fourreau de cuir. Il déglutit péniblement. La main de Draco exerça une pression presque imperceptible sur son sexe mais qui fit défaillir Harry. Celui-ci renversa la tête en arrière. Il ne put voir le sourire triomphant du blond. Draco fit glisser la fermeture éclair puis plongea sa main sous le boxer d'Harry.

**-Tu es déjà prêt…**

Il encercla le sexe d'Harry de sa main froide, ce qui fit frémir Harry de tout son corps. Il entreprit ensuite de faire de longs et lents mouvements sur le membre tendu du brun, complètement offert à ses caresses. Harry gémit, murmura le nom de Draco plusieurs fois avant de se déverser dans la main experte. Draco se détacha de lui et vint s'assoir sur son lit, jambes légèrement écartées. Harry comprit ce qu'il attendait. Il s'avança vers son amant et s'agenouilla devant lui. Il débarrassa Draco du seul vêtement qui séparait sa bouche de son sexe.

**- Prends-moi dans ta bouche.** Ordonna Draco, la voix altérer par le désir.

Harry rougit et posa ses lèvres sur son membre palpitant. Draco se cambra et vint à la rencontre de la bouche d'Harry, qui l'engloba totalement. Les mouvements d'Harry se firent de plus en plus rapide et lorsque Draco sentit qu'il allait venir il agrippa les cheveux bruns de son amant et se répandit dans sa gorge.

A bout de souffle, pantois, Harry resta accroupi sur le sol. Draco, satisfait, se releva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

**-N'oubli pas en sortant de te faire discret.** Glissa t-il avant de refermer la porte derrière lui.

C'était toujours la même chose. Lorsqu'Harry lui avait donné ce qu'il voulait Draco allait se réfugier dans sa salle de bain et lui demandait sans aucun tact de partir.

Harry se leva machinalement, remit ses vêtements et quitta la chambre le plus discrètement possible. Comment pouvait-il supporter d'être l'esclave sexuel d'un Malfoy ?

Le château était totalement vide lorsqu'il retrouva son dortoir. Heureusement car si quelqu'un le voyait il trouverait cela suspect. Harry aurait toujours l'excuse de mentir et de dire que la retenue avec Rogue s'était prolongée… Il s'affala sur son lit, exténué, de la journée mais aussi de l'heure passée avec Malfoy. Ses nerfs et ses sens étaient tellement mis à l'épreuve qu'après ça il se sentait vidé de toutes forces. Cette nuit là le sommeil vint rapidement.

Au petit matin se fut Ron qui vint le réveiller.

**-Harry, hey Harry !**

**- Hum laisse-moi, il est trop tôt.**

-**Harry on va être en retard dépêche toi !**

Harry ouvrit un œil, puis l'autre et se rendit compte que le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel.

**-Merdre !** Maugréa-t-il tout en enfilant un pantalon qui trainait par terre ainsi qu'un T-shirt. Les cours commençaient alors ils n'eurent pas le temps d'aller prendre leur petit déjeuner, ce qui mit Ron d'une sacrée mauvaise humeur durant toute la matinée. Les cours se succédaient les uns aux autres sans avoir trop de sens pour Harry. Son esprit était torturé par d'autres questions beaucoup plus personnelles et délicates. Draco… Ses yeux noisette se posèrent sur la nuque du blond légèrement apparente. Harry eut soudain envie de l'embrasser dans le cou, de lui mordiller le lobe de l'oreille et de sentir que Draco s'abandonnait à lui. Mais Draco ne s'abandonnait jamais. Il restait toujours maître de la situation imposant à Harry ses fantasmes pervers. Harry soupira. Il était en train de tomber amoureux de l'être qu'il détestait le plus et sans doute était-ce réciproque.

**- Vous rêvassez encore Potter.** Siffla une voix qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. **La retenue d'hier ne vous a pas suffit ? Faudrait-il en rajouter une autre ? **

**- Faites comme vous voulez…une de plus ou une de moins.**

**-Potter…** La voix de Rogue se fit plus grinçante et plus menaçante.

Harry fut sauvé par l'explosion du chaudron de Seamus Finnigan. Rogue se retourna et se dirigea vers le bureau noirci se l'élève de Gryffondor.

**- Toujours aussi incapable Finnigan**. Dit Rogue d'un ton méprisant. Tous les Serpentards se mirent à rire, en particulier Draco qui regardait Harry d'un air de défis. Harry ne put se retenir :

**-Tu devrais te regarder en face avant de te moquer des autres Malfoy !** Le sourire du blond se figea en un rictus haineux.

**-Regardez ! Le balafré veut défendre son copain !** Ses acolytes se mirent à rire méchamment.

**- Moi j'en ai au moins ! Ceux que tu appelles tes amis ne te suivent que par ce qu'ils ont peur de toi ! Ou plutôt de ton père ! Ils ne te respectent même pas. Tu es seul et complètement inutile à leurs yeux. Je suis sûr que si tu étais blessé ils te laisseraient crever comme un chien !**

Les yeux de Draco s'assombrirent de haine. Les traits de son visage se tordirent sous la colère.

**-Ne me pousse pas à bout Potter, tu pourrais le regretter.** Grinça-t-il entre ses dents.

**- Montre-moi de quoi tu es capable Malfoy !** Le menaça Harry.

A peine eut-il le temps de finir sa phrase que Draco pointait déjà sa baguette vers lui. Harry très réactif le menaçait également de la sienne. Les élèves les entouraient à présent, attendant avec impatience que le combat commence. Rogue arriva à ce moment là et les sépara.

**-Moins 20 points pour Gryffondor !** Asséna-t-il.

Les élèves rouge et or se mirent à protester fortement.

**-Et Pour Serpentard ?** **C'est Malfoy qui m'a menacé en premier !** Ses camarades approuvèrent d'un haussement de tête collectif.

**-Contesteriez-vous mes choix Potter ? J'enlève encore dix points à votre maison !**

Harry, hors de lui, prit ses affaires et sorti de la salle de classe !

**-Vous viendrez en retenue ce soir Potter ! Et ne vous avisez pas de la manquer !** Gronda la voix caverneuse du professeur. Le cours s'était une fois de plus terminé dans la colère. Harry ne comprenait pas pourquoi Dumbledore s'obstinait à vouloir garder cet affreux cafard aux cheveux gras ! Il n'était même pas dans leur camp, et il protégeait injustement sa maison… Harry se rendit compte que sa colère était uniquement dirigée envers son professeur, et non pas envers Draco. « L'amour rend aveugle » se dit-il bêtement ! « L'amour ? », comment pouvait-il aimer Malfoy ?

**- Je suis complètement tordu,** murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

**- Crois-tu être aussi tordu que ton vieux directeur, Harry **? Dit la voix amusée de Dumbledore. **Loin de moi de vouloir t'espionner, mais je passais par ces couloirs et je t'ai entendu parler tout seul. Moi aussi, tu sais, je parle seul. Peut-être diras-tu que je suis un vieux sénile, mais à te voir, je ne suis peut-être pas le seul à l'être.** Il fit un clin d'œil à Harry, ses yeux pétillants de malice.

**-Marchons un peu, veux-tu ?**

Harry suivit son protecteur pour une balade dans les couloirs du château.

**-Maintenant dis-moi pourquoi tu penses que tu es tordu.**

** -Eh bien…pensez-vous que nos actes sont le reflet de la personne que l'on est ? **

** - Hum… je pense que la personne que l'on est guide nos actes. **

Dumbledore répondait toujours par des réponses énigmatiques, qui n'aidaient pas forcément Harry à ce moment précis.

** - Et si on sait qu'on est une bonne personne mais que nos actes semblent montrer le contraire ? Qu'ils ne sont pas en accord avec ce que l'on pense ?**

** - Ce que TU penses Harry ou ce que les autres pensent de toi ?**

Harry ne répondit pas et médita sur cette question.

** -Une mauvaise personne peut accomplir un acte bon mais une bonne personne ne peut pas commettre un acte mauvais. **

Harry le regarda d'un air surpris.

** -Ce que je veux dire c'est que si tu crois que tu fais une erreur…peut-être ne l'est-ce pas vraiment. J'espère avoir pu t'aider un peu Harry. Je vais rejoindre mon bureau, si j'arrive à me rappeler de mon mot de passe. **Dumbledore lui fit un clin d'œil tout en affichant un sourire hilare.

**- Oh, Harry ? N'oubli pas que les gens changent…**

Le directeur disparu au détour d'un couloir.

Que voulait-il dire ? Savait-il pour lui et Draco ? Non c'est impossible. A moins que…

**oOo…oOo**

**Alors, je continu ? )**


	3. Chapter 3

**« ****Dark Passion Play ****»**

**Rating: **M, toujours.

**Pairing: **Harry/Draco

**Disclamer: **Rien n'est à moi sauf ce qui est à moi...

**Remerciements : **Merci beaucoup à tous(tes): Lise261, Love Gaara of the Sand, Mademoiselle Scarlett, Ecnerrolf, Didicle, annalisa-black, Blue brebie, Alicia. Ca fait toujours plaisir d'être encouragée alors merci :)

BoNnE lEcTuRe...

**Résumé: **Quand on aime on est prêt à tout, même devenir l'esclave sexuel d'un Malfoy.

**oOo…oOo**

Harry médita longuement sur ce que venait de lui dire Dumbledore. Pouvait-il être réellement amoureux d'un être aussi détestable, d'aussi ignoble et méchant ? Peut-être bien. Sinon pourquoi s'adonnerait-il à ces jeux pervers avec Malfoy ? Tout en réfléchissant, Harry se rendit à la salle commune des Gryffondors.

**-Mimbulus Mimbletonia**

**-Harry Potter…ne devriez-vous pas être en cours ?** Demande la grosse Dame.

**-Si mais…j'ai eu une petite altercation. **

**-Pourrais-je savoir avec qui…**

**-Avec le professeur Rogue. Est-ce que je peux rentrer ?** Demanda Harry d'un ton sec.

La grosse Dame lui jeta un regard indigné et le laissa entrer dans la salle commune. Il se laissa tomber sur le canapé moelleux, la tête enfoui dans ses avant-bras. Il avait encore réussit à obtenir une retenue avec Rogue. La deuxième en deux jours, il se débrouillait plutôt bien pensa-t-il ironiquement.

Après avoir récupéré des forces, Harry reprit le chemin des cours. Il retrouva Ron et Hermione en cours de Sortilèges. Ron lui adressa un sourire approbateur tandis qu'Hermione le fusilla du regard. Harry baissa les yeux, l'air désolé. Puis après tout, ce n'était pas de sa faute si Cheveux Gras était injuste avec lui ! Elle devrait plutôt être en colère contre son professeur et non pas contre son meilleur ami.

**-Neville, je peux m'assoir ?**

**-Ouai bien sur Harry. J'ai bien cru que tu n'allais pas revenir de la journée.**

**-Moi aussi Neville… **

Neville était quelqu'un d'assez bavard alors il questionna Harry durant pratiquement tout le cours.

**-J'ai pas compris pourquoi Rogue a fait ça.** Murmura Neville.

N'ayant aucune réponse de son camarade il continua :

**-Cette…cette bouse de dragon me répugne ! **

Harry parut surpris, il regarda Neville d'un air étonné et éclata de rire. Neville le suivit de peu, ce qui leur valut un regard lourd de reproche provenant d'Hermione. A la fin du cours, Hermione interpella Harry :

** -Par la barbe de Merlin Harry où étais-tu ? **

** -Dans la salle comune, j'avais besoin de respirer !**

** -Mais tu ne peux pas quitter un cours…**

**-Hermione, loin de moi l'idée de te vexer mais…je m'en contrefiche et je n'ai pas besoin de tes conseils. **

** -Harry…je sais que tu es énervé mais ce n'est pas une raison pour lui parler comme ça !** Lui reprocha Ron.

**-Tu vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi ?**

Harry prit ses affaires et tourna les talons, laissant là ses deux amis.

**-Il est de plus en plus bizarre tu trouves pas ?**

** -Si…répondit Hermione.** Il se passe quelque chose et il faut qu'on sache ce que c'est.

**-On va l'espionner ? **

** -En quelque sorte. **

Ron parut satisfait.

Draco passa une main dans sa chevelure soyeuse. Le visage renfrogné, il s'assit sur son lit se demandant pourquoi Potter avait agit d'une façon aussi colérique. Qu'est ce qu'il pouvait être susceptible parfois…Draco avait juste plaisanté et suivit le mouvement. En plus il n'avait rien dit de méchant…pour une fois. Alors il ne comprenait vraiment pas la réaction de Potter. Il se décida enfin à bouger quand son ventre le rappela à l'ordre. Il rejoignit la grande salle, refoulant cette pensée de son esprit.

**-Ah Drake ! Bien joué. **Le félicita Blaise.

** -Pour… ?**

**-Pour avoir remballé le balafré !**

Draco le dévisagea d'un regard froid et lui répondit sur le même ton.

**-Merci. Mais c'est Rogue, pas moi.**

Draco mangea en silence, n'ayant pas envie de parler de Potter avec ses amis. Ses amis…il repensait à l'insulte de Potter. Etaient-ils véritablement ses amis ? Il releva la tête de son assiette et chercha des yeux la table des gryffondors. Son regard se posa sur le petit groupe de Potter. Ils avaient l'air de bien rigoler. Draco savait que Weasley et Granger, aussi affreux et peu intelligents soient-ils, étaient de vrais amis pour Harry. Son regard se posa ensuite sur une crinière rousse, Weasley fille avec son regard amouraché pour son survivant. Pathétique. Draco sentit un pincement de jalousie s'insinuer en lui. Jaloux de Ginny ? Surement pas. Il posa sa fourchette un peu trop brusquement.

** -Drake, y'a un problème ?**

** -T'occupe Blaise, j'vais bien. **

** -… ?**

** -Ok Ok c'est Potter, il m'énerve.**

** -Ca on l'sait, mais pourquoi tout à coup ?**

**-Mais j'en sais rien, j't'en pose des questions moi ?**

Draco se renfrogna et n'adressa plus la parole à personne durant tout le repas. Ses amis le laissèrent tranquille, comprenant qu'il avait besoin de calme.

Se sentant observé, Draco leva les yeux et tomba dans ceux de Potter qui le fixait de son regard de braise. Potter était vraiment en colère.

Un magnifique hibou blanc de race pure s'engouffra par la fenêtre du dortoir d'Harry restée ouverte. Il se posa délicatement sur l'épaule de celui-ci et lui tendit le mot qu'il avait accroché à la patte. Harry le défit et lut :

_**« Je t'attends dans ma chambre, dépêche toi ! »**_

Malgré sa colère contre Malfoy, Harry se sentit rougir. Draco voulait encore de lui après ce qu'il s'était passé aujourd'hui. A moins qu'il ne veuille cesser leur petite relation secrète ? Le cœur d'Harry manqua un battement.

**-C'est quoi ? **demanda Ron.

** -Rien. **Mentit Harry.

Son ami voulut se saisir du mot mais Harry l'incendia d'un coup de baguette.

**-Euh…il faut que j'aille voir Dumbledore.**

** -Aussi tard ? Rien de grave j'espère.**

** -Non ne t'inquiète pas.**

Harry sorti du dortoir en dévalant les escaliers. Se sentant un peu bête il ralentit le rythme. Pourquoi son cœur faisait-il des bons dans sa poitrine ? Harry effaça le sourire sur son visage et essaya de paraitre le plus neutre possible en pénétrant dans les appartements de Malfoy. Il était là, beau comme un dieu assis sur son lit dans une pose nonchalante, ne portant pas de chemise. Harry put contempler à loisir son corps magnifiquement dessiné.

**-Tu es rapide Potter…J'aime quand tu exécutes mes ordres à la lettre !** Se moqua Draco.

Harry se renfrogna et détourna son regard du corps trop alléchant de son « ennemi ».

**-Ne te méprends pas ! Je suis là pour qu'on discute.**

**-Discuter ? Non j'en ai pas envie… **

Le regard de Malfoy se fit lubrique. Harry contrôla la rougeur qui lui montait aux joues et répondit d'un ton cassant.

**-Ca ne peut plus durer !**

** -Qu'est ce qu'il ne peut plus durer Potter ?**

** -Tu le sais bien Malfoy ! Tu sais de quoi je veux parler !**

Draco se releva si rapidement qu'Harry ne s'en rendit même pas compte. Il se retrouva plaqué contre un mur, agrippé par Draco. Il frissonna de la proximité de leur corps.

**-Dis le Potter !**

** -nos…euh…** bégaya Harry.

**- Dis-le !** Le menaça Malfoy

**-Nos rapports…nos rapports sexuels ne peuvent plus durer.** Articula Harry d'une traite.

**-Beh voilà…ce n'est pas si difficile Potty. **

Draco le relâcha et retrouva sa place sur son lit. Voyant Harry rougir, il s'emporta.

**-Ne joues pas à la vierge effarouché, tu m'exaspère Potter! Si cette situation ne te convenait pas tu l'aurais arrêtée depuis un moment. **Gronda Malfoy.

Harry le toisa, mais ne répondit pas.

**-Potter…je suis déjà assez énervé comme ça, alors réponds moi quand je te parle !** S'énerva le blond.

**-Cette situation ne me convient plus.** Réussit à dire Harry.

**-Cette situation ne convient plus au petit Potter…et pourrais-tu me dire ce qui te conviendrais mieux ? **

**-…**

**-Des fleurs peut-être ? Où alors des déclarations enflammées ?** Ironisa Malfoy d'un ton acerbe.

**-Non, bien sur que non Malfoy pour qui me prends-tu !**

**-Tant mieux Potter par ce que je te préviens, nous deux c'est juste pour s'amuser t'as compris ? **

**-Je ne pensais à rien d'autre Malfoy !**

**-Bon…maintenant que les choses sont claires entre nous…nous pouvons commencer notre petite distraction.**

Draco se leva et avança vers Harry qui n'avait toujours pas bougé depuis le début de la discussion. Le brun déglutit difficilement. Il fallait qu'il résiste, qu'il repousse cet être sans cœur. Mais lorsque Draco lui encercla la taille et le pressa contre lui, les belles résolutions d'Harry s'envolèrent en fumées.

**oOo…oOo**

_**Alors, vous en avez pensé quoi ?^^**_

_**Et svp les gens qui me mettent en alert ou autre,**_

_**Laissez moi une ptite review pour me dire ce que**_

_**Vous en avez pensé. Ca fait toujours plaisir ;)**_


End file.
